


the sky is beautiful

by precumming



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: ??? ish kinda, Character Death, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:19:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8937721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/precumming/pseuds/precumming
Summary: It was a cold night.  The air was bitter, the sky was bright with stars and it was quiet.
He found beauty even in the coldest things.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I WAS REALLY TIRED WHEN I WROTE THIS  
> theres probably a lot of wrong sentences/typos i had 2 friend proofread it tho again, it was 1 am we were all dead tired from exams  
> anyways i rewatched k and reread memory of red and almost died so heres this stupid shit

_It was a cold night.  The air was bitter, the sky was bright with stars and it was quiet._

_He found beauty even in the coldest things._

 

* * *

 

 

 It had been a hot day. Even now, as the sun was setting, humidity hung in the air and heat blistered the skin.

Homra was a nice bar, always quiet due to a certain bartender.  Despite it being a nice and cool atmosphere, it was _not_ nice or cool at the moment.  Totsuka sat in a stool, his head resting in his palm as he watched his glass of water drip against the smooth wood of the bar.

His slim finger ran up and down the glass slowly, his mind pondering on how the glass could easily slip, it could easily break, it could easily cut him, he could easily bleed he could _bleed--_

 “ _Mikoto_!  Put a shirt on, it’s one thing to walk outside shirtless but don’t do that in my bar.”

 The tan haired man perked up at hearing the voices, identifying the voices of his friends, a certain nagging one coming from the older man Kusanagi.

 “Hey, welcome back, guys!” Totsuka chirped, forcing the intrusive thoughts out of his mind.

 “Hey, Tatara-san!  Are you feeling any better?” The boy holding the skateboard asked, a bit of concern in his voice.

 “Aha..a little, I still feel kinda nauseous.” He was lying.  The heat didn’t bother him, in fact he loved it.  He didn’t feel like hanging out with anyone, he was having one of his days and wanted to hurt.

 “You should probably lie down.  You’re still in your sweater.”  The gruff voice came from his king.  Totsuka locked eyes with him, the bright hazel eyes peering into his own dull ones.

 “Yea, probably…” Totsuka’s voice trailed off, his eyes wandering down Mikoto’s body, taking in the real sight of his king shirtless.  The sweat was dripping down his chest and abdomen, the sight of it almost felt sinful to be looking at.  He wondered what it would feel like to run his hands down his best friends stomach--

 “You should probably put a shirt on, Kusanagi-san’s right, people might think Homra’s opening a host club,” He half teased, “I’m gonna go lie down, if you guys need me I’ll be upstairs, alright?”

 He gave a smile to all his friends who nodded and gave him soft ‘okay’s and ‘i hope you feel better.  He glanced towards the girl in all red, avoiding her gaze and moving up the stairs quickly.

 Mikoto was just as hot as the evening was, no pun intended.

 

* * *

 

 

_The colour white was blinding to him._

  _He remembers the man's hair being white, he was humming a strange tune, his voice deep and humble as he leaned against the railing, his body swaying with the beat of his hums._

  _Totsuka stared at the strange figure, wondering if he had the same thoughts as him._

 

* * *

 

 

The white haired girl peeked her head into the room, her red eyes curiously scouting out her father figure.  Her voice was soft and gentle as she called out a gentle, “Tatara-kun?”

 Totsuka stiffened slightly, and shuffled under his thick duvet, sniffling and quickly wiping at his tear stained face.

 “Yeees, Anna-chan?” He peaked his head out a small crack in the comforter.

 Anna slowly walked towards him, putting her tiny pale hands on the bed next to the small peep hole, a sad frown on her face.

 He sighed, lifting the blanket up and inviting her to lie next to him.  She gently crawled up beside him, her arms wrapping around his small waist.  With a sigh she rubbed her face against his chest.

 "You lied earlier,” Anna whispered, “I know you’re sad again, Tatara-kun.”

 He didn’t know it would sting him that much.

 Totsuka gently hugged her back, kissing her snow coloured hair, “I can’t control being like this.”

 

* * *

 

 

_He hesitated.  Tatara Totsuka for once in his life, hesitated._

  _Should he approach this man? What if they didn’t appreciate his company and snapped at him?  What if they knew about his plans and were there to stop him?_

  _His fingers gripped the old camera tightly, raising it up before speaking,_

 " _Hey, it’s nice out tonight, isn’t it?”_

 

* * *

 

The door opened and Mikoto gently told Anna to step out for a moment.  Totsuka froze, not knowing whether to play dead or sit up and face the red haired king.

 “Totsuka,”

 His voice was deep and scratchy, Totsuka could smell the ash and cigarette smoke off of him from across the room.  He stirred under the duvet, making his back turn towards Mikoto.  If Anna knew, that meant Mikoto did, too.

 “Totsuka.” He said more firmly.

 Giving in to the fear that Mikoto would approach him, he sat up, the comforter falling from him but his back still turned towards him.

 He heard footsteps.  The king’s boots creaked against the wooden floorboards that each time they got closer Totsuka felt his heart beat louder.  The footsteps stopped right behind him, then he felt a dip in the bed.  A hand grabbed his shoulder and pushed him down onto the bed.

 “Roll your sleeves up,”

 Totsuka hesitated.

 

* * *

 

_His hazel eyes finally stung from the bitter cold._

_The man didn’t care.  He continued humming his song, sticking his hands in his pockets and swaying.  Totsuka almost thought he was a loon._

  _Totsuka didn’t know if he should press further, his own intentions were clear, but he was curious about this mans._

  _“I came to snap a few shots of the nighttime view, what are you doing out here?”_

  _Maybe he could save someone else instead of himself._

  _“My name’s Tatara Totsuka, who are you?”_

 

* * *

 

The hazel eyes he wore proudly began to sting.

 He stared dumbly at Mikoto.  They stared at each other for a good minute before Totsuka’s tears swelled up, he rolled to his side, and with a pouty voice said, “No,”

 Mikoto grumbled, pushing Totsuka to his back and straddling his waist.  The tan haired man froze completely, his body going limp as he gave Mikoto a horrified expression as the red haired male reached for his wrist and pushed the sweater up.

 The creamy skin was scattered with bumpy lines, some were red, some pink, and some were a lighter version of his skin and puffy.  Mikoto scanned at his forearm, taking in each detail like it was his first time all over again before moving onto the other.

 Totsuka felt his throat tighten.  He didn’t care if Mikoto was looking at the symbols of weakness, he was more scared over the position they were in.

 When Mikoto was done and over with, he climbed off Totsuka and sat next to him, rubbing his shoulder gently.  Totsuka turned on his side facing the wall, biting his lip.

 He could practically feel the king frown and staring at the back of his head.  He swallowed hard as the king lied down beside him and pulled him into a tight hug.

 “Anna said you wouldn’t look at her,” His hot breath fanned the back of his neck, the scent of stale cigarettes flooded his senses, “But I knew something was up when you were still in this sweater,”

 Totsuka felt warm, the warmth was comforting and soothing as he melted against Mikoto’s hold.

 

* * *

 

  _He felt it before he saw it.  Before he heard it._

  _His knees grew weak as he stumbled, the pain wrenching his insides as he struggled to stay up even after dropping his camera._

  _Falling to the pavement, he hit his head hard and gritted his teeth.  The bullet lodged in his stomach was overwhelming._

  _The man laughed._

 

* * *

 

The warmth radiating was the first thing he felt against Mikoto, turning to face him and to get closer to the man he adored.

 His thin damaged arms held onto him, Mikoto’s latching around his waist just like Anna did, although the effect was different.

 Totsuka felt his heart throb in his chest, he felt more love come from his warmth than his actions.  This man left Totsuka blinded with affection, believing he was the one who could heal him from his thoughts; heal him from his trauma, from his abusers, from his family, from himself.

 Mikoto pressed a warm kiss against his forehead,

 

* * *

 

_Blood was all over him, it was funny in a way._

  _“I am the seventh king, the colourless king!  I’m waiting for someone here,”_

  _Totsuka wanted to reply, he wanted to do so many more things.  He didn’t want this, why did he come onto the roof?_

  _“A nice night, you say?”_

  _He was reaching for his phone in his pocket, almost frantically, the white haired man grinning wildly,_

  _“Indeed, it is.”_

 

* * *

 

Totsuka melted at Mikoto’s touch. 

He didn’t need to press a blade to his skin, or think about his past.  He needed Mikoto.

 He needed Mikoto to hold him, to treasure him, to protect him, to _love him_.

 “Totsuka,”

 “Hmm?”

 “I love you.”

 

* * *

 

Ahh..so i’ll die in a place like this.

  _Totsuka was covered in his own blood.  He thought about a similar situation a while ago._

 What should i do? If that guy is actually the colourless king then he may attack my comrades..possibly.

  _His bloodied finger tapped on his phone, staring at the name titled King before slipping and tapping Kusanagi-san._

 No matter what i chose to do, it’ll be..such a burden..

  _“Hello, what’s up?”_

  _Totsuka choked out painfully, “K-kusanagi.”_

  _He groaned loudly, pressing a hand on his wound._

  _“Oi...Totsuka?”_

  _The blood covered phone slipped from his hand and onto the pavement, “Oi!!_

  _Totsuka heard another voice chime in, asking if he was alright, Kusanagi replying to the voice saying ‘follow me, totsuka is..’_

  _His mind wandered once again, not bothering to listen to the conversation he wasn’t ‘apart of’._

 

* * *

 

Totsuka cried into Mikoto’s chest.  His tears heavy and thick from being bottled up for too long.

 Mikoto cradled him, kissing his face all over gently.  King was never this gentle or affectionate towards him.

 His rough voice kept repeating, ‘I love you,’ ‘I’m proud of you,’ ‘you're so brave’, as each kiss was planted on a new spot on his wet cheeks.

 

* * *

 

Even in a situation like this...to do this is cruel in a way..

  _“Kusanagi..san....can you hear me...?”_

  _“Tatara-san!” Yata cried out,_

_“Are you alright?” Kusanagi followed._

  _“I’ve been blessed,” He let out a hoarse laugh, “Even now i think that..”_

  _“You idiot!” Kusanagi barked out, his breathing was off and sounded like he was running._

  _Totsuka groaned and coughed, blood dripping from his mouth as his grimaced.  He heard his name being called again on the phone._

  _“Tell Anna..I don't think i can wish her happy birthday,” Totsuka pasued, “..King.  I wonder if he'll be angry…”_

  _“Totsuka?  Just hang in there!”_

  _“Yeah..” The pain was dulling second by second now, “I’ll wait.”_

 

* * *

 

 It took a long time for Totsuka’s tears to stop.  He was now sitting up in Mikoto’s lap, his arms around his neck and his head bowed.  Mikoto held him and rubbed his back in a soothing way, content with the affectionate position.

 “The sun finally went down.”  The king commented.

 Totsuka’s hazel eyes looked towards the glass, sniffling as he saw the bright blinding stars.

 He turned back to face the king, pressing his lips against his without hesitation.  The kiss was gentle, sweet, and loving.

 Totsuka was burned with love.

 

* * *

 

Ah..even on such a day.

  _The blood on him was hot.  It was boiling him as his body grew cold._

  _His dull eyes stared at the stars, the bright speckles up in the sky that he hated looking at unless he was with Mikoto…_

  _The tears began to fall.  His tears felt just as heavy as he felt as a burden._

  ** _His blood was burning him._**

 The sky is beautiful.


End file.
